My sin
by kristal farrelly
Summary: For all Superstars wwe have a belt is to be on top, but what they are able to do to get one? Sheamus is willing to do everything.
1. Chapter 1

**My sin**

**The eyes of the blonde slowly opened as the sunlight from the window hit. A moan left her lips when rolled on her back. A smile came easily to her face as the memories of the night before came back to she.**

**She went out of her thoughts when she felt someone missing from in bed. She sat down abruptly and looked around the room for any sign of Stephen. She frowned slightly and rose from the bed, still holding firm the sheet around her body.**

**The blonde took a few steps to the door trying to listen to Stephen, but it was not anything. Maybe she should go there, or not? Catherine decided to go she could not go there in the state it was in. She quickly grabbed her panties that was thrown across the room the night before and dressed.**

**She crossed the room, threw the sheet on the bed and grabbed the shirt was thrown into a chair. Out the door, she came face to face with many pictures she had not noticed before. Catherine continued down the hall, down the stairs and out into the living room.**

**She walked slowly around the room and went to a door, a bright smile spread across her face at the sight before him. Stephen was just a Box underwear cooking breakfast. He turned to pick up the orange juice jug and saw her standing at the door smiling. "Hi, I was making her breakfast."**

**"It need not, in fact I thought you would send me away." The blonde slowly approached him. The Irish laughed and pulled her against his body; he planted a wet kiss on his neck and whispered in his ear. "And why do you think I would send you away."**

**"We met in a bar and talked and drank, then you brought me home and we did wild sex. What could happen again the next day unless it? "Catherine turned away from him and looked deeply into her eyes blue ocean.**

**"We could make wild sex again and again and again and again." Catherine threw her head back and laughed, but soon her laughter was replaced by a small cry when Stephen took her waist and placed it on the counter island kitchen. He was between her legs and planted a warm kiss on her lips.**

**His tongue slid between her lips, which easily parted for him. Stephen wrapped his strong arms around the body full of curves manager, Catherine grabbed her shoulders and closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of his strong, warm body against her.**

**"You're a pervert." She said breathlessly after he walked away. Stephen smiled still holding firmly on the blonde's waist.**

**"I'm not perverted, you are very sexy and I cannot resist." His hands went down to the bare her thighs; Stephen pulled her to the edge of the island and pecked his lips. "Are you hungry, I'm not a head of kitchens, but gives to eat?"**

**"Yes, I'm very hungry." Catherine said seductively what was not lost on Stephen.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Hi here is Catherine, I'm sorry but at the moment I cannot answer leave a message after the tone." Rusev roared with rage, he was trying to talk to Catherine to two hours and all he could hear was this message of crap.<strong>

**The Bulgarian threw the phone on the couch and sat running his hands over his face. What the hell could have happened to her? He was worried as hell and could not hide. His love for this woman can be secret, but it is very large and if something happened to her, he would never forgive himself.**

**The blonde did not know of his feelings for her and depended on him never will. Your fear of rejection was bigger and he decided to love her from afar, but always making sure others never would have.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Thank you for idea BornToWin12, as the oneshot Lana  sheamus did a bit of success I decided to make this new fic. I hope you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My sin**

**A final retouched in red lipstick and she left the room, going down the long corridor with the intention of finding Rusev at the entrance to the ramp. She was walking carefully. His body was a little sore since the latest developments.**

**A small smile came to his lips at the memory. Had been a long time it was not painful because of a night of sex. His smile grew as Stephen vision that morning returned to her.**

**A shriek came from her lips when she was pulled into a dark hallway and pressed against the wall, his heart slowed as he felt the familiar touch and full lips planting kisses on her neck. "Stephen, you're crazy."**

**He laughed against the skin of his neck and gave one last kiss on the delicate skin before walking away. His big hands tightened around the thin manager waist as he looked deeply into her eyes. A smile manic shining in his features. "Yup."**

**Stephen pressed against the wall again, his strong body against hers. He held his hands against the wall and above his head, his lips making delicate caresses on the blonde's neck. A soft moan came out of his body when she felt the large erection pressed against her thigh. "I want you now."**

**"Stephen, you're crazy? I have to go. If Rusev come after me ... "Stephen silenced her with a hungry kiss, he kissed her hard making her whimper against his lips. When the Irish pulled away Catherine had to lean against the wall to keep from falling, his legs were soft as jelly. "Okay I'll see you later."**

**"Okay I'll see you later." She said trying to catch my breath and shaking hands, suddenly that corridor was hot, very hot. Catherine watched the Irish go away and cannot help but do admire her nice ass.**

**"Oh, my god of the sky." She said biting her lip.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Where were you?" Rusev asked when the blonde came, she packed her suit and muttered a little sorry. The Bulgarian watched her closely and cannot help but notice your lipstick blurred. "What happened to your lipstick? It's a little blurred"<strong>

**"I tried to make a new thing, but it did not work." She said wiping lipstick from his mouth. Rusev nodded and went out to the ramp with Lana behind.**

**Zack Ryder was already in the ring waiting for the Bulgarian, he watched as the American champion entered the ring and stopped in front. Zack smiled at the manager and sent her a wink. Rusev came in front of the blonde and pushed the smaller man.**

**Before everything went of control, the judge took the Rusev belt and handed it to one of the helpers. He rang the bell and the fight began. Rusev annihilated easily Ryder. But he would not only win the fight, but also make the American suffer.**

**The Bulgarian applied his coup submission and smiled as the New York moaned in pain, Ryder hit his thigh and the judge ticked the bell giving victory to Rusev. Lana entered the ring and lifted the champion hand in the air while in floor Zack writhing in pain.**

**The blonde put the star in Rusev's neck and raised his hand again. Lana smiled and paid no attention to those who were booing. The Bulgarian looked with pride; this will teach the Ryder never mess with what is on the other.**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the support BornToWin12. And keep reading.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**My Sin**

**Stephen smiled when the doorbell of his house rang, he knew who it was. The Irish crossed the room and toward the door. Once April to oak door Catherine jumped in his arms, the blonde quickly captured her lips in a furious kiss. Stephen spent the strong arms around the waist manager and she wrapped her legs around the Irish waist.**

**Stephen closed the door with his foot and took her the house; the redhead gently lay on the cream-colored sofa, but cannot help but see that she moaned at the contact. Stephen pulled away and frowned. "What's the matter?"**

**"It's nothing; I'm just a little sore." She smiled lightly caressing her face. Stephen raised one eyebrow. "Really I'm just a little sore, that his cock is huge and the positions we did."**

**"You're exaggerating, my penis is not so great, are you sure I do not hurt you." Stephen said looking into his eyes.**

**"Yes I'm sure; I'm not used to its size. I mean your penis has the leg thickness of my desk and is great as a porn star. "She smiled and Stephen frowned.**

**"It's true, do not make that face. I compared when you were walking naked in my kitchen. "Catherine laughed remembering the scene. Her laughter stopped when they hear a noise coming from the door. Stephen jumped up signaling to Catherine to be quiet. "Shhhhhh."**

**"Stephen, your door is open guy." Joe said coming through the door, but stopped when he saw Stephen standing with a smile. It was strange to say the least. "All right as you, face?"**

**"Yes I'm fine, what are you doing here?" Stephen came in order to ward off his friend's couch, Catherine squeezed against the sofa back trying his best to keep quiet.**

**"I came to get a teddy bear that Joelle forgotten here." Joe moved trying to see what was happening but Stephen was in front of him. Samoan raised an eyebrow and a small smile formed in the corner of his mouth. "You have a woman here? It is Gina? Emma? The jade? "**

**"There's no woman here, bye now. Here is your bear. "Stephen quickly grabbed the bear that was on the table and handed it to the dark man. Irish was pushing Samoan to the door. Joe turned with a mischievous smile and said. "It's Maria?"**

**"Bye." Stephen said closing the door in Joe's face, Irish sighed and leaned against the door.**

**"So many women, right?" Catherine stand and stood knee on the couch looking at Stephen with a raised eyebrow.**

**"If you tell right will see that's only four." Stephen said approaching. "Now why do not we go to my room, so I can take all those clothes." He took the blonde by the hand and pulled close to your body.**

**Before she could answer his phone started ringing, Stephen groaned in annoyance. Catherine laughed and apologized before taking his cell phone, his smile fell when he saw the name on the caller ID. Rusev.**

**Stephen saw the name on the mobile screen and smiled, it was really great. Catherine answered the phone and at the same time, Stephen began to kiss her and caress her. "Hello"**

**"Where am I? ... I am ... oh god... I'm at a friend's house" Stephen lightly bit the lobe of her ear and smiled as she moaned again. "Nothing, I'm not doing anything ... Okay talk to you later."**

**"Stephen, you're crazy? And if he suspect something." Catherine said with a worried look. "I'm sorry I cannot resist." He sent her an apologetic smile.**

**"Fine, but do not do it again." She smiled before grabs you by the collar and kisses him passionately.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My sin**

**Rusev down the stairs of his home angry, he cannot believe that Catherine would lie to him so. He always took care of her, always protected her from everything and everyone. And never lied to her. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge.**

**The guy who was with her would pay. It had been a few hours they had spoken by phone and he was still mad that she lied. He could still hear the noises coming from the bottom and knew it was not a friend.**

**His grip on the bottle of beer was strong, the Bulgarian was about to break the beer bottle with his hands. He could not stand there and do nothing that was all he thought. Rusev slammed the bottle on the table and went to the living room.**

**When he was passing his phone started ringing, he quickly picked up and answered it. A smile came easily to her face when he heard the voice on the other end. The voice was the man he hired to follow and watch Catherine. And if he called to say that he found out who the guy is. "So what is it?"**

**"You were right, she was seeing someone. I followed her like you said and it was not the house of any friend. "Rusev gritted his teeth when he finds this guy he would kill him with his own hands.**

**"Great, now the most important who is the guy?" A long pause filled the line for a moment. "Carlos, who is the guy, tell me now." Rusev cried on the phone scaring the man across the line.**

**"Lord ... I still ... I still cannot figure out who the guy is." Carlos stammered and Rusev roared with rage if he could would strangle Carlos at that time.**

**"You mean I'm spending my money to you to figure out what I already know. You idiot, find out who this guy is. "The American champion growled before turning off and threw the phone against the wall.**

**Rusev took a few more steps when his cell phone rang. He looked at the screen and frowned, unknown number. He opened the message and read it. This could not be Carlos, that snotty did not have the number of your personal cell.**

**"Do not worry; you will soon know who the guy is. Champion. "The word champion sounded like irony.**

* * *

><p><strong>Catherine pressed her legs around Stephen's waist. He drove his cock deep in it. The blonde threw his head back and moaned louder. Her nails dug in Irish skin and it was deeper.<strong>

**Their huge pale hands firmly clenched in manager waist, he lowered his mouth to her breast, and laced language with pink nipple. Her full lips traveled the neck to her ear and he bit her lightly.**

**"Teacht chugam Catherine" he whispered, it made her mad. Catherine moaned and tightened around his length, Stephen groaned and walked faster, driving his cock thick it quickly.**

**"О, Боже, я люблю тебя." Catherine suddenly shouted as her body began to shake with spasms of her orgasm. Stephen soon came then growling. A few minutes after recovering Stephen planted a gentle kiss on her neck and lay beside her.**

**"I think I will not be able to walk tomorrow." Catherine laughed hiding her face in Stephen lever curve. An angry sigh left Stephen, when Catherine's cell phone started ringing. The blonde smiled and snuggled closer to him. "Do not worry, I will not answer him."**

**"Really?" Stephen asked in surprise, Catherine lightly kissed her neck and put his lips to her ear.**

**"Really!" she whispered and smiled Stephen that was the memento. He knew the right time would be when she rejected a Bulgarian connection and the time has come.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**My sin**

**Heel turn**

**Catherine smiled when he saw Stephen, she left two hours and he was still in the gym. The blonde went to the kitchen and put the bottle of wine and shopping bags on the table, she went back to the gym and approached the Irish.**

**"Hi you all right?" Stephen jumped to hear the voice of Catherine and she gave a little jump back. "Calm me."**

**"What are you doing here?" wondered Stephen and Catherine raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, I thought you were gone."**

**"I said I had gone to the supermarket, you did not hear me?" She asked sitting next to Stephen, he was strange and distant. This worried her, despite the short time of his affair with the Irish she had some feeling of affection for him and see him evil was horrible. "You're weird, did something happen?"**

**"No I'm fine; I'll just take a shower." He got up, but Catherine did not release his hand, Stephen looked at her and saw the worried look. "How about you come with me and then we prepare a delicious dinner together?" He sent him a smile trying to reassure her.**

**"Okay." She smiled and followed him.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Hi my love, I was thinking we could find us after the show and you know ... we have fun."<em> Stephen sighed and hung up the phone, he could not think of her, not now.**

**Stephen watched TV on a wall in the raw show started, after all the fireworks, the entrance music of the US current WWE Champion began to play. Stephen flushed with anger, only to see his belt with that bastard made you crazy. In addition to his Bulgarian belt had his wife, who unfortunately would hate it after today.**

**Rusev entered the proud ring. This was the moment, Stephen thought and before the Bulgarian could say anything, the Warrior input Celtic music filled the arena. The crowd went wild and the ring Lana tried to hide the smile that threatened to open on his face.**

**Sheamus entered the ring smiling; he stopped right in front of the Bulgarian. Your eyes will land on the blonde and he sent him a small smile, it was not lost on Rusev who quickly stepped in front of Lana. "What are you doing here your Irish stupid? Come see how to be a real champion?"**

**"You know Rusev; I had to fight with many ugly fighters more you earn all. However you have something to balance with its unbearable presence." Sheamus laughed. "I'll give you a hint chubby; she is blonde, tall and has beautiful legs."**

**Sheamus laughed when the audience applauded and shouted in an uproar. "So do not hide it with your ugly face." He said and the fans went wild. "All right, I did not come here to talk about it ... I came here to talk about my title."**

**"Its title, I think you hit your head also was injured when, for the last time I checked this was my title." Rusev roared into the microphone.**

**"This belt would be round my waist; were it not for those filthy rats who call themselves security." Sheamus paused trying to hold the will to break Rusev now. "You know the first fight was honest and you won really. More now we'll see who really is the best, what do you think. "**

**"And because I'd give you a shot at the title?" Rusev laughed.**

**"You're right; you have no reason to give me a title shot. More I'll kick your ass hairy anyway;" Sheamus said and his accent coming out stronger. "You surprised me when came here, winning all who put in their way including me. More now I will regain my title for good or evil, you choose fella. "**

**"You think you can beat me? I say you're an idiot." Rusev turned and looked at Sheamus. "Okay, come on. If you want to have ass kicked by me again, great. "Rusev turned to the judge and told him to ring the bell, and he obeyed quickly.**

**"Wait a minute; I have one last thing to say." Sheamus approached Rusev until they were almost nose-to-nose and said. "I'm the guy."**

**The Bulgarian frowned not understand at first, but when he saw the Irish look at Lana and smile he understood. It cannot be; it does not. "Lana" Rusev shouted to the blonde, tears slid freely down her face that quickly descended the ring and ran to the back.**

**Completely forgetting the Irish Rusev approached the ropes, screaming blonde's name. Lana kept running until it disappears behind the scenes. The Bulgarian turned quickly with the intention to hit the Irish, but was greeted by a foot in the face.**

**The Irish fury settled within sheamus, he ripped his shirt as he watched the Bulgarian on the floor. The redhead stood in the ring corner screaming for Rusev rise. Rusev stood completely dizzy and received another broogue. In total, there were five brogue, to finally make sheamus the three count and win.**

**"And the new American Champion, SHEAMUS.**"


	6. Chapter 6

**My sin**

**Here is another chapter for you, hope you enjoy.**

**Five months later**

**"Stephen, Stephen, Stephen, I'm talking to you, man." John once again nudged Stephen finally calling your attention. "What's up?"**

**"Nothing, nothing is happening." Stephen replied a little rude.**

**"It does not look, you're weird. I mean, you got what you wanted and should be happy, why are not you? "**

**"Why do not you stop meddling in my life and leave me alone." Stephen stood up abruptly frightening John slightly.**

**"Calm down man, I'm just trying to help." John said trying to calm his friend.**

**"You think you're a superhero right? I have more news; you are not. "John looked with amazement as his friend left.**

**"Wow, he's jumpy." John leaped at the voice of Dean.**

**"Ohh my god what is your problem?"**

**"I have no problems, but it seems the red head has. So which is it? "Dean asked sitting next to John and asked for a beer the waitress.**

**"I do not know, but he's strange."**

**"Do not you think this has anything to do with Lana?" Dean asked taking a sip of his beer.**

**"But she does not travel with us five months." John said.**

**"Exactly five months ago that sheamus made his comeback. A return that no one understood. "**

* * *

><p><strong>"Paige go." Stephen asked pale diva.<strong>

**"We cannot, I'm sure I forgot something." She insisted and Stephen sighed.**

**"You have not forgotten anything, the basket is already full." Stephen said, trying to convince her.**

**"I'm forgetting something very important and I'm sure if I forget I'll regret." The diva protested.**

**"No, not forgotten, it's all here." Stephen replied pointing to the cart.**

**"Ahhh, I remembered, is chocolate if I forget Nattie will mater me. I will get and you are here. "The redhead had no chance to respond as Paige disappeared behind the supermarket shelves. Stephen did not want to be there, he wanted to be home under the covers.**

**He felt very guilty for what he did with Catherine and even more guilty for not having held the belt for long. Three weeks later, he lost the belt. He went out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps behind him.**

**"He found the ..." the words died in his mouth when he saw the woman in front of him. Stephen breathed for a moment.**

**"Are you pregnant?!" things definitely have changed in five months.**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, good or bad? Leave your opinion.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**My Sin**

**Catherine continued property. A part of her wanted to kill him right there and the other wanted to lose one his arms. A huge lump formed in the throat of the blonde and before a tear could fall from her eyes she brushed it away.**

**"Catherine, I found her cookies." Suddenly Rusev appears behind of the blonde with a bag of chocolate chip cookies in the hands. Instantly all of Stephen's body muscles stiffened.**

**"It's all right here?" The Bulgarian asked putting his arm around Catherine's shoulder.**

**"Yes, it's okay. Come on Alex. "Stephen watched with a frown as Catherine took Rusev by hand. He was not able to digest what just happened, it might not be possible. Not long after Paige returned with the chocolate he had promised his best friend Natalya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pregnant, she was pregnant. And worst of all, she is with Rusev.<strong>

**When all this started, he had no idea that would affect both; all he wanted was his belt back and now he was suffering because of a woman who hates him and the just hate him because he made her hate.**

**He had intended to come to this bar and get drunk as a skunk but so far his glass was full and he had not drunk a drop of alcohol. The liquid in front jumped the cup rim when someone accidentally bumped into his arm.**

**"Oh man sorry I did not see you." The man surroundings twenties said.**

**"OK, you will not be the first nor the last." Stephen murmured. The man frowned and leaned clearly see the face of Stephen. He smiled when he saw who it was.**

**"You are the sheamus." The person yelled loud enough for a good part of the bar hear. "Dude you are my idol."**

**"Thanks, man." Stephen murmured with a half-smile.**

**"Were you my idol before, but after that traced the hot Lana; you turned my King." Stephen sawed teeth.**

**"What's your problem man?" The Irish turned abruptly, his fists were clenched tightly and he was fighting the urge to punch the man there.**

**"Calm down man, I'm just doing a compliment." The blond man raised his hands and stepped back. "But if you do not like ... I think that sex with the blonde was not as good."**

**Anger exploded within Stephen and he advanced toward the smaller man; punches and roars were leveled toward the blond man. Stephen was angry, not only of what the man had said, but also angry with himself and angry than he did with Catherine.**

**Eventually a couple of hands pulled the Irish out of fallen man, Stephen continued fighting. Finally, the five men managed to escort him out of the bar. "Stephen, you okay?" A familiar voice asked.**

**"Renee?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for the comments; they help me a lot. Keep reading and leaving your opinions.<strong>


End file.
